1. Technical Field
The present invention pertains generally to motor vehicles. More particularly, but without restriction to the particular embodiment and/or use which is shown and described for purposes of illustration, the present invention pertains to a translating floor assembly for use in a vehicle having a closure member which retracts to a closed position below the surface of the vehicle floor.
2. Discussion
Sport utility vehicles, station wagons, minivans and other similar vehicles generally include rear storage areas accessible through one or more rear closure panels. In one common arrangement, such vehicles are equipped with a liftgate which articulates between open and closed positions about an upper horizontal edge. In another common arrangement, such vehicles are equipped with a lower tailgate which pivots about a lower horizontal edge. In yet another common arrangement, such vehicles are equipped with a lower tailgate which pivots about one of the lateral vertical edges. Tailgates have also been employed which may be selectively pivoted about one of the lateral vertical edges or a lower horizontal edge.
While known closure panels are suitable for providing access to the rear storage area of a motor vehicle, they are all associated with disadvantages. Most significantly insofar as the present invention is concerned relates to the, articulation of known closure panels from a closed position to an open position causes the closure panel to extend away from the body of the vehicle. When the vehicle is parked in a garage or near other vehicles, sufficient operating clearance is often unavailable for opening the closure panel. Additionally, articulation of the closure panel away from the body of the vehicle increases the opportunity for damage to the closure panel, the adjacent vehicle, or both.
Accordingly, a closure member that withdraws under the floor of the vehicle as it is moved into the open position eliminates the above-enumerated concerns. Additionally, such a closure member is particularly suited for operation under power to provide consumers with a convenient means for accessing the vehicle interior when carrying loads such as children, groceries or other materials. However, a significant drawback associated with such closure members concerns the amount of clearance between the closure member and the floor of the vehicle.
Typically, a large amount of clearance is needed between the closure member and the floor of the vehicle in such arrangements to prevent the closure member from contacting the floor of the vehicle as it articulates between the open and closed positions. The magnitude of clearance that is needed is sufficiently large to permit small objects to fall into the cavity where the closure member is stored or lodge between the floor of the vehicle and the closure member. The safety of those in or around the vehicle is also an issue as it can be fairly easy for one to place their fingers or toes into the clearance area prior to cycling the drive mechanism to open or close the closure member.